The Seven
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Alec has powers that he kept secret from his family and Magnus. He knows that he's more powerful than Sebastian and Jace combined. Alec's just glad that he's not alone. They know that there's a horrible price with the powers. They know that as long as nobody finds out, they'll be okay. Some people say that some secrets shouldn't stay secrets anymore. How long can they keep theirs?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This doesn't take place in the What Happened in Mexico universes. It means that Kayla and Ashley don't exist. Simon and Alec aren't friends in this one.

Jace doesn't have the Heavenly Fire in him.

I don't own the Mortal Instruments.

* * *

There are seven of them, four boys and three girls. They're really protective of each other. They thought of each other as family, because they felt like their real families weren't family to them at all.

Alec felt like that because his parents seemed to care more about Isabelle and Max than him. Alec's friends Jared, Jason, Craig, Megan, Rachel, and Annabel practically raised him. In return, Alec taught his friends how to fight.

He wondered if it was because he's adopted. It made sense why his dad seemed to hate him.

Now, Alec was thinking about that as he stood alone in the subway tunnel. He felt sad, happy, scared, relieved, free, and anger. Anger started to come through. He wanted to hurt someone physically. He wanted to hurt the person that broke his heart. He wanted to kill something.

Alec started to breathe heavily, and his heart starting beating rapidly. He had to get out of there, before he hurt Magnus. He knew he would.

Alec fell to his knees, breathing heavily. He felt himself start to shake. The anger he felt was trying to claw its way out to the surface.

Alec tried shoving it down, as he got up, and tried to find his way out. He met Maureen on the way. _Oh god no. Not her, anybody but her._ Alec thought. He knew she was a new vampire. He didn't want to hurt her, even if she did kill Camille.

The anger tried clawing its way out again. Alec cringed and looked away. It felt like his heart was trying to beat its way out of his chest.

He couldn't control the anger anymore. "Sorry." He said to Maureen, who looked at Alec confused. Alec allowed the anger to make its way to the surface. You must understand he didn't want to hurt a little girl, even if she was a vampire who already killed somebody.

* * *

Alec walked home in the dark. He rubbed his knuckles, which was already bruised and stained with blood. He had beaten a vampire to death. He wasn't sure how he did that. He felt bad, in fact he felt like shit. He had to shove the now growing anger down. He knew that his anger was getting worse and worse.

He made Maureen feel his wrath and that made him feel even worse. Alec glanced in the alley. It's probably not as bad as Annabel is feeling anyway, lying on her back in the alley. The light glancing off Annabel's light brunette hair.

Alec continued walking past the alley, stopped, looked up in confusion, and he turned around. He ran back into the alley to find his friend. Alec knelt by Annabel's body, trying not to touch her bruised arms.

"Annie? Annie, are you okay? Annie, are you okay? Are you okay, Annie?" Alec asked. They sometimes call Annabel; Anna, Annie, Little Sis, or Baby Girl.

Annabel made a weird sound. Alec looked at his friend. "What was that?"

"There were three. One had a gun." Annabel said, and Alec watched as the bruises on his friends arms started to heal.

"You want me to smash them in their faces with a sledge-hammer?" Alec questioned and watched as the bruises on Annabel's thighs started to heal.

Alec looked at his unscathed arms. The runes were already faded, leaving no silvery white scars or the scars he made with a stele. Even the rune on the back of his hand had disappeared and the parabatai rune had faded, though Jace still had his.

"No." Annabel said hoarsely and got up. Alec was there, helping her and Annabel looked around. She smoothed her pink knee-length dress down. It was thin-strapped.

"What are you looking for?" Alec asked. He was being careful not to touch her. He didn't want to freak her out even more.

"My shorts and underwear." Annabel said, her voice still raspy. Alec nodded and started to look for the two articles of clothing.

"You could have taken them down. Why didn't you?" Alec questioned.

Annabel shrugged and Alec looked at the fading bruises on her back. "Well, for one they had pinned to the ground, and some maniac was waving a gun around. I didn't want to end up in a morgue. Or get shot and then heal right there in front of them."

"That would be hilarious." Alec said. The thought of three guys running out of an alley screaming like girls would be funny.

Annabel found her shorts and underwear by the dumpster. She pulled on her underwear and shorts. "No it wouldn't."

"Okay." Alec said and looked at Annabel. "Should we call the others?"

Annabel nodded. "We should meet up at the Cabin." Alec nodded and took out his cell phone to text their friends.

The Cabin was exactly what it says. It's a cabin in the woods and it's where they go when they want to get away from everything. It was like Alec's home, since the Institute and Magnus's apartment was houses. There's a difference.

They started to head to the Cabin, Alec looking at Annabel, to see if she's okay. "Are you okay, Annie?"

Annabel nodded. "I'm fine." Her body still hurt, mostly the southern hemisphere part of her body.

"Are you sure?" Alec asked, worried for Annabel. She was like his little sister and he wasn't there to protect her. He felt like he hit rock bottom harder than ever. He couldn't even protect his friends, how was he supposed to protect himself.

He put his arm around Annabel's shoulders and pulled her in close. He could at least try to protect her, even if he failed the first time.

They turned down another alley and started ending for the dead-end.

"Hold on." Alec said and they ran towards the dead-end. They closed their eyes and wished for home. They felt a wind pick up and their hair flew behind them. The world spun rapidly and the colors melded together, causing a strange colorful blob, as they traveled home.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, this is what happens when I get bored during the weekend.

They have fast healing and transporting. For some reason I've pictured that Alec never told Jace and Isabelle the fact he has powers.

There's a reason for the strange powers thing. I'll get to that part later though.

Annabel did get raped, just saying. But don't worry the rapists won't go unpunished.

I admit that I got the 'Annie, are you okay?' part from the Smooth Criminal cover by Alien Ant Farm. I don't own the song though.

I already have the second chapter typed up, and I'm already working on the third chapter.

Alec's not adopted, he just thinks he is. It'll be explained why he thinks that in the next chapter.

I know that the time skips to the Institute after Alec meets Maureen, but this is my fanfic. I can do whatever I want, since I'm writing this fanfic. Your criticism will be helpful. Don't be shy.

Love it? Hate it? Give me your thoughts please.


	2. Chapter 2

The Cabin appeared in front of them. It was a one-story house. It was white with dark blue trim. They walked in the Cabin and Alec released Annabel's shoulders. They walked in the Cabin.

The floor looked like wood but it was really tiled. There was a couch pushed up against the wall and a coffee table in the middle of the living room.

Annabel walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I'll make you some hot chocolate." Alec said and went to the kitchen opening. There was a sound of a cupboard opening and closing. Annabel felt the impact of what happened. The sink turned on and then a minute later turned off. The sound of the stove turning on and Annabel felt the tears roll down her cheeks.

Alec showed up and was there by her side. "Its okay, late reaction." He had the sudden urge to hunt down the bastards and stab them, repeatedly.

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?" A female voice said and then seconds later. "Alright, who the hell made you cry?" They looked up to see a curly blonde-haired girl with blue dyed streaks, was instantly by their sides. "Who hurt you Baby Girl?" It was Rachel. She was wearing dark blue pants and a purple shirt.

"She got raped." Alec stated.

"Who raped you?" A male voice picked up. It was Craig. He had black hair too; his hair was straight and went an inch past his shoulders. His eyes were a dark blue color. He wore black clothes.

"Some douche bags with a gun." Annabel said and looked at Jared.

Jared had brown hair that went to his chin and he also wore black clothing. Megan has red curly hair and wore jeans and a black shirt. Jason had brown hair that went past his ears.

Alec briefly went into the kitchen.

"We're going to kill them?" Craig said and held up a hatchet. "I brought a hatchet." Jared reached over and yanked the hatchet out of Craig's hands.

"We're not going to kill anybody." Jared replied. He had green eyes, Jason had brown eyes, Megan had green eyes, Rachel's eyes were green, and Annabel had blue eyes.

"See, this is why nobody likes you. You suck the fun out of everything. Fun Sucker!" Craig accused.

"Fun sucker? Real mature." Jared said, and looked at Annabel, after rolling his eyes.

"I'm more mature than you." Craig fought back and started attacking Jared with a pillow. Jared grabbed the pillow and pushed Craig on the couch. Jared straddled Craig and started hitting Craig with the pillow.

Alec returned holding a mug of hot chocolate. He took one look at his friends and went to Annabel. He handed her the mug and looked back at his two friends. Annabel took it, giving a small thanks.

"Ignore them?" Alec suggested.

"Yeah," Jason, Annabel, Rachel, and Megan said together. There was a slight silence, except for the noise of Jared smacking Craig with the pillow.

Alec ignored that. "So, what happened? You know before being raped."

Annabel was about to reply, but Alec's cell phone dinged, signaling he got a text message.

"You're more important at the moment." Alec stated. "Go on."

Annabel shrugged, "I was just walking home and they held me at gun point. The tall one grabbed my hair and they pinned me down." She burst into tears again. Jared was still smacking Craig with the pillow.

Alec's cell phone dinged again and he resisted throwing his cell phone against the wall. He pulled out his cell phone. It was a text from his mother.

**Get over here now.** It was the first message he got five minutes earlier.

**I'm not asking.** It was the newest message.

Whatever it was, it's really important. Alec noted. He wondered what his mother needed him for. It's not like he's that important.

Alec looked at Annabel. "Meet us in that alley you got raped. We'll meet you there, around ten. Okay?"

Annabel nodded. "Okay." Alec leaned over and kissed Annabel on the head. Alec left the Cabin and wanted to scream. When the hell did his life decide to go straight to hell?

* * *

He knew he's adopted. It was obvious. He was quiet and hated his looks. His sister loved her looks, she had to flaunt it, and she needed to be louder than anyone.

Alec wanted to stay in the shadows and read. His sister wanted to be the center of attention and wanted to fight everything and anything. Give him different color hair and eyes, it'll be obvious he was.

He just wanted his parents to notice him. Even coming out, his parents still ignored him. People insulted him behind his back with his parents there; his parents never said or did anything to stop them.

Alec guessed that it was fair; he wasn't their child, so his parents don't have to care as much.

Was it too much to ask for his parents to care for him? Was it too much to ask for them to be there for him when he needed them?

He didn't want his siblings to be there for him, he needed his parents. It's no wonder why they don't have a strong bond like they do with Max and Isabelle.

Wasn't it too much to tell him about the affairs? He wasn't an idiot. It wasn't too much for his mind to handle. He knew a lot of things.

_Why can't they tell me I'm adopted?_ Alec thought and lied in his bed, watching the alarm clock tick down to nine thirty. _Shit, I forgot to get my stuff from the apartment. Fuck it, I'll get it later. I'm busy._

Alec threw his head back on the pillow. He got off the bed and went to his window. He opened it and climbed out. He didn't want to make too much noise as he left the Institute, while Jace and Isabelle wondered where he would be going at nine at night. _I'm Wrath. You raped my best friend. Prepare to die._

* * *

A/N: Admittedly, I got the 'I'm Wrath. You raped my best friend. Prepare to die' from the Princess Bride, when Inigo was saying, "Hello. My name is Inigo Montayo. You killed my father. Prepare to die."

I just edited it a little.

Alec isn't adopted. He just thinks he is, because he acts different from the Lightwoods. Even Magnus pointed it out, I think.

Also, he had to go home, due to the bloody angel wings meeting thing. I never read the book.

I'm waiting for the build-up to show you what their powers are.

Alec's 'Wrath,' I wonder what that means. *Looks away whistling innocently.*

Love it? Hate it? Give me your thoughts please.

**Edit**: I realized that I originally had given Rachel red hair and then changed it in chapter six. So I decided to give Megan red hair instead of blonde hair. You know, give them more of a variety of hair colors.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabel was waiting in the alley of where she got raped. She pulled on her brave face, even though she's scared. What if her friends don't get to her in time? She made to sure to wear her best dress. A purple strapped dress, that's a little frilly at the chest area. She wore converse high tops with her dresses. She would never wear high heels.

She knew that Jason, Jared, Craig, Rachel, and Megan were probably hiding in the dumpster. She wasn't worried about those five. She was mostly worried about Alec's anger. She knew how he gets; he won't stop till someone's dead. She wondered how Alec could handle being around Jace, with the way Alec talked about him. Jace sounded like he'll make hippies murder other people.

_Maybe it was a bad idea having Alec come with us._ Annabel thought.

She heard someone walking towards the alley. She noticed three shadows on the ground.

Annabel looked up, to see her rapist halfway to the alley.

She felt her knees turn weak and almost fell to the ground. Her heart started beating rapidly. She had powers goddamn it. How can three idiots with a gun turn her into a mess? She had to be able to handle this.

The three guys turned down the alley.

"See I told you she would come back for more." The guy in the middle said to his friends. He reached out and caressed Annabel's face. Annabel grabbed his wrist hard and twisted it. She won't let this happen to any girl anymore. The sound of someone hitting the fence caught their attention. Alec was there, standing on the fence.

"That's pathetic. Raping girls to get action that you can't get." Alec stated.

That was when the other five appeared out of nowhere. Alec jumped down and glared at the three guys. There were probably in their early twenties. The six walked over to Annabel's side protectively.

Alec grinned, feeling his eyes turn fully blood-red. "I'm Wrath. You raped my best friend. Prepare to die." He allowed the anger that he pushed down take control again.

* * *

There was a knock on a door.

"Alec? Are you okay?" Isabelle asked and opened the door to find the window open. She looked at Jace, who looked confused as she felt.

"Where did he go?" Jace asked. He never heard the elevator go up or down.

Isabelle stared at the open window. "He snuck out the window." Sneaking out through windows didn't seem like Alec though.

Jace shrugged. "Maybe he went to see Magnus. Alec probably went on vacation thing with him." He wasn't sure if he was trying to convince him or Isabelle.

"At night? Through a window?" Isabelle asked incredulously.

Jace shrugged again. Why would Alec leave through a window? "Maybe he went on a walk. You know to clear his head. He seemed distracted." Isabelle took that as reassurance and closed the door. The two siblings went separate ways down the hallway.

* * *

Alec woke up on the couch at the Cabin. There's dried blood spots on his shirt and pants. His knuckles had dried blood on them. There weren't any bruises or cuts on his knuckles. There was a sound like someone was scraping a pan.

"How many died?" Alec asked.

"None. Thank god." Jason replied and Alec looked over to Jason's voice. Rachel, Megan, Annabel, Jason, and Jared were eating plates of scrambled eggs, standing by the window.

"All six of us had to pull you away." Jason said. "Then you punched Craig in the face. He's gotten better."

"Yeah." Jared agreed and glared at Alec.

Alec looked away and sat up. "Wow. That's a first. I didn't kill anyone, yet." He felt bad. They were rapists though; they deserved it. They didn't deserve to land in a hospital nearly beaten to death by an eighteen year old with anger issues.

"What time is it?" Alec asked.

"Almost nine." Megan stated and looked at the clock on the wall.

Alec stood up. "Shit. I have to go back to the Institute." Alec still had to get his shit out of Magnus's apartment. He still felt the anger he had grown.

He still felt the need to electrocute Jace to death, just because. He still wanted to rip Magnus's face off. He still had things to do, like for instance stealing the Declaration of Independence. Not really, but he would love to have that thing hung on his wall.

"How about you stay and eat first? Craig made scrambled eggs." Rachel said and Alec nodded. Craig returned with a fork and holding a plate of scrambled eggs.

Alec took the plate. "Thanks." Alec mumbled. "Sorry for punching you."

Craig shrugged. "It's okay. You were making those people feel wrath."

Alec shrugged and looked at the eggs. Alec looked at his friends. Rachel wasn't even holding the plate, but the plate was floating in mid-air. Rachel was eating the eggs, holding her fork.

"What happened to those guys anyway? Would we get in trouble with the law?" Alec asked.

"Good question." Rachel said. "On our way to the hospital, after Jared and Craig took you home, we changed their memories. They won't remember ever meeting us, or raping Annabel. They'll remember getting pissed off and then beating the shit out of each other."

"Okay, good." Alec said, not wanting to go to prison. He knew he would soon slaughter everyone. Then people would try to kill him and then he'll come back to life. Then they probably send him to some type of genetics facility so they can do experiments on him.

Alec shook that thought out and shoved down the anger he felt rising.

He didn't want to go back to the Institute. He was already more of a freak than his family and the Shadowhunters originally thought. Alec had anger issues that was obvious, but not to his family and Magnus.

He knew that if everybody truly knew what they truly are, all hell in the Clave and his family would break loose. His parents would probably kick him out, Clary, Jace, and Isabelle would probably hunt them down.

He's terrified at what would happen to his friends. He was sure that Magnus would be horrified or disgusted once he finds out what Alec is.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I have to keep you guessing. Its sort of like my fanfic iTwins, the mystery of who Freddie and his twin brother's parents are.

Right now, the only hints are wrath and anger issues. If you have any ideas give me your answers please.

I made Craig cook scrambled eggs. I think guys can cook to; it's not always the girls.

I also got the idea of stealing the Declaration of Independence from National Treasure. They won't really steal the Declaration of Independence.

Love it? Hate it? Give me your thoughts please.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec sat on the hood of a car at a used car lot. It was probably abandoned, since the cars were rusty and the grass was dead. Unless they were at the end of the car lot and newer cars were at the front. He was trying to meditate but his thoughts kept interrupting him.

Alec just didn't want to head to that apartment; he was the one that walked away, not Magnus, like he probably thought.

Alec had begun to feel suffocated, so Craig came up with a plan to get Magnus to break up with Alec. Alec felt bad afterwards, but he needed to get away, before he killed Magnus or hurt him in some way, before it would hurt even more.

It was for Magnus's own good and safety, Alec had reasoned with himself before he went through with it.

_Craig truly is a magnificent bastard isn't he?_ Alec thought, a little proud for the guy.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of crushing metal and glass shattering. Alec looked up from his spot on the hood of a car. Alec looked around and then looked behind him towards a car.

The windows shattered and the car doors dented. The engine looked pushed towards the steering wheel and the trunk looked pushed up towards the backseat of the car. The top of the car looked folded. The doors looked like a truck had driven into it and Alec looked forward.

Rachel, Megan, Jared, Craig, Jason, and Annabel appeared.

"Oh dude." Megan stated and Alec nodded. "You need to control your anger more."

Alec glared at Megan. "Easy for you to say." A car zoomed right past and flew into Megan, sending her backwards into another car, crushing her.

The car tipped backwards, revealing Megan. Her face had cuts and bruises. Blood pouring out of her wounds, and Megan stood up, glaring at Alec.

Megan stuck out her hand, sending Alec flying into the car behind him.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Rachel chanted, soon the other five picked it up to.

Alec threw a car into Megan, instantly crushing her into another car. The car flew off and hit Alec, sending him into another car.

A few seconds, after feeling blood pour down his face, his body started hurting. He felt his wounds heal, and pushed the car from him, sending it flipping over.

"Alec! Use the hummer!" Rachel's voice called to him.

Alec did just that, flinging the black hummer into Megan as she got up. The hummer and Megan flew backwards and right through the office.

"Ooh." Rachel, Annabel, Jared, Jason, and Craig said in unison, sounding they were in a bit of pain from seeing her get hurt. The car flew right through the roof and into the sky. The 'audience' just stared in awe and realized the car was coming back down. They scattered and the car crashed down right where they were.

"BITCH!" Craig shouted at Megan, who emerged from the hole in the wall, in pain. They can heal fast, but they still feel every bone break, cut, bruise, veins breaking, or lost limb.

Alec appeared, holding on the hood of the car for support.

Megan and Alec's clothes had become ripped from getting hit with the cars.

"Are you guys done?" Rachel demanded and a hummer fell on top of her. She grunted. Megan and Alec laughed. The hummer flew right at them both and they got hit with it. They grunted as they hit the ground and Rachel stood up holding her back and head.

"Jason, help me yell at these two!" Rachel ordered.

"HA!" Jason shouted back in reply and looked away.

Rachel scoffed and looked at the other two guys. They both looked away. "Fine then!" She looked towards Annabel, and gave a small smile. Annabel shook her head and looked towards the yellowing grass. She kicked at it.

Rachel groaned in annoyance and then looked back at Megan and Alec. "What the fuck are you two thinking? Someone would've seen all that!" They both looked away, knowing full well she was right. "Once someone saw that, where else would we be?" They looked down in shame. "That's right! You have nothing!"

"Rachel. I think that's enough." Craig stated and touched Rachel's shoulder. Out of anger, Rachel slapped Craig hard enough to throw him to the ground. Jared's eyes widen and he was instantly at Craig's side.

"Are you okay?" Jared asked, helping Craig up.

"I'm fine. That hurt." Craig said, standing up and wiping the dirt off of his hands on his pants. Jared had his arm around Craig's shoulder and had his hand on Craig's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Jared asked and kind of glared at Rachel for hurting Craig.

Craig replied with a forceful, "I'm fine." He realized Jared was. "Dude, why are you being so weird?" He stepped out of Jared's hold and Jared let his arms dangle back to his sides. Rachel, Megan, Jason, Alec, and Annabel stared at the interaction and rolled their eyes.

Alec popped his neck and back. His body still hurt from getting slammed around by cars and hitting the cars. "I have to get back." He looked at the sky and realized the sun was setting. "It's getting late." He straightened up.

"First thing first. What the fuck is that thing sticking out of your side?" Annabel asked, pointing to the thing.

Alec looked at his side and noticed the thing Annabel's talking about.

He lifted his shirt and saw three of his ribs jutting out, dried blood sticking to them, and the dried blood on his skin. "OH MY GOD!" He shouted in horror, and put his fingers on his ribs. He shoved his ribs back in his side and felt his skin seal up. He was still sore.

* * *

Walking home in the dark wasn't too bad again. Alec just hoped he didn't see his friends in alleys after getting raped. Alec's shirt and pants had holes in them, and still had dried blood on them.

Two guys wearing leather jackets jumped out at Alec.

"Give me your money!" The shorter man shouted and Alec just stood there.

Alec gave them his best bored look that he usually gave Magnus when he went on a tirade about how his favorite singer didn't make it on American Idol. "What?" He made sure to say it flatly too.

"Your money! Give it to us!" The taller man said. He had stubble on his face and he cracked his knuckles.

"No." Alec replied and shoved past them. He wasn't in the mood for their shit. He made it back to the Institute without any trouble.

_Congratulations Alexander, you didn't get mugged._ A deep raspy voice said in Alec's head. Alec was sure it was being sarcastic.

_Oh you shut up._ Alec snapped back at the voice, and walked in the Institute.

After going to his room, the shock of almost getting mugged shocked Alec. He just walked away without getting attacked.

_Come on you weak ass muggers! Pull your shit together!_ Alec shouted in his head.

The door opened and Alec turned to see who it was. "My god, what happened to you?" His mother asked, horrified.

"You see, these two guys came out of an alley. They yelled at me to give them my money. I said no and walked away. I'm fine though." Alec explained. He realized that didn't explain his ripped and bloodstained clothes.

"Okay," Maryse said slowly, "What happened to your clothes?"

Alec looked at his mother. "Maybe this is how I like wearing my clothes now." How was he going to explain that he got in a telekinetic car-fu battle with his friend?

"Okay then?" Maryse replied and started to leave.

Now or never, Alec realized, now that his mother was paying attention to him. "Mom." His mother looked at him confused. "When were you going to tell me that I'm adopted?"

Maryse became confused. "What?"

"I know I'm adopted. When were you going to tell me?" Alec asked. His mother's confusion wasn't what he expected. He expected shocked and comforting that it was okay.

* * *

A/N: Cliff-hanger, yay.

Alec finally came out with the fact that he thinks he's adopted. His mother is obviously confused.

I think I would be confused too, if my child think he's adopted, when he isn't.

Telekinetic car-fu was my sort of idea. I got the idea of smashing the car telekinetically from the movie Chronicle.

Megan and Alec were just goofing off with their powers. So they now have telekinesis and super human strength.

I got Car Fu from the TV Tropes page Car Fu.

I got the ribs jutting out of Alec's side from the TV show Heroes.

Love it? Hate it? Give me your thoughts please.


	5. Chapter 5

"You think you're adopted?" Maryse asked. "Who told you that?" If it was Robert, she was going to kill him. If it was Isabelle, she would kill her. If it was Jace, she would kill him too.

Alec shook his head. "No one. I thought it was obvious. I act nothing like how you, Dad, or Izzy act. Even Magnus," Alec cringed at the name, "said I was nothing like how Lightwoods acted. I always knew I was adopted. When were you going to tell me?"

"You're not adopted. I should know. I gave birth to you." Maryse said, noticing the flickering lights. That happened once with Alec, when he broke his arm when he was five. He cried for a minute straight and his arm healed in twenty seconds.

"What about Izzy and Max's brown eyes? Why am I the only one to have blue eyes?" Alec countered and tried to keep tears in. He noticed the flickering lights.

_Keep calm Alexander. Do you want to show your mother how much of a freak you truly are?_ The deep raspy voice soothed.

_Shut up!_ Alec shouted at the voice. _You're not helping!_

"Genetics are funny in mysterious ways." Maryse soothed, trying to keep her son calm. An unnatural wind started to blow paper and books off the shelf.

"Why are you lying to me?" Alec demanded and backed up. The lights started flickering on and off more rapidly, to the point that Maryse was worried that Alec might actually cause a town wide black out.

* * *

From the library, Jace, Clary, and Isabelle noticed the lights flickering.

"What the hell is going on?" Clary asked.

"That's strange." Jace mused. "That normally doesn't happen."

Isabelle frowned, confused.

* * *

"I'm not lying." Maryse soothed. She would've said 'calm down, let's talk calmly' but she was sure it would've made her son's powers become worse.

She knew about them, but she was waiting for him to come out and talk about it first.

Things started floating around and Maryse cringed as the books and paper started moving in a circle.

"Then why am I the only that can do this?" Alec called back.

Maryse sighed. She was trying to figure that out. "I'm not sure."

"Why do I have rage issues?" Alec snapped back. "Why am I like this?" The stuff hung in mid-air, not even moving or bobbing. They sharp objects was stuck there floating, as if someone had taken a picture with someone jumping in the air and had great timing to capture it.

_We've been over this before Alexander,_ the voice said sounding annoyed, _its fate. We chose you and the other six for a reason. Now do your part!_

"I'm not sure. You're special." Maryse said.

That was the wrong thing to say, as more stuff joined in the circling of inanimate objects. Sharp objects, such as pocket knives, scissors and regular hunting knives joined in the flying circle.

"Thanks for that!" Alec snapped out. The lights flickered even more that Maryse was worried would blow out the light bulbs.

"That's not what I meant! I meant that nobody else in this family has powers but you! Maybe God chose you to have powers for a reason! We're not sure!" Maryse fought back.

The stuff stopped turning in a circle and hung there, for a few seconds.

"Is this why you've ignored for fourteen years? Because I have powers?" Alec shouted back and the objects started circling the middle of the room again.

"No!" Maryse snapped back.

"Because I'm more of a freak than usual?" Alec snapped out and the sharp objects flipped and turned around.

"You're not a freak!" Maryse shouted back.

"Yes I am. I have powers and I'm gay. How does that not make me a freak?" Alec said back. "That makes me more of a freak than I already feel like."

_Freak? More like a powerful being to me._ The raspy voice said.

_Great, you're back again._ Alec replied.

_A lot of self-loathing you have there._ The voice said.

_Go to Hell._ Alec snapped at the voice.

_I'm already there._ The voice replied and Alec refrained from widening his eyes.

"You're not a freak. You're my son and I love you. Just the way you are." Maryse replied.

The circling sharp objects stopped in mid-air and the lights stopped flickering. The sharp objects pointed to the ground. The two just stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Yeah, how come you were never there for me?" Alec replied and the sharp objects started to move in the circle again. The books and paper somehow disappeared.

"I wanted to, but you kept shutting me out. You kept running to your room every time something strange happened." Maryse replied. "You never let me help, even when I wanted to."

Alec thought about it. All the times something freaky happened, like him getting mad and the lights flickering, he had to run away. When his telekinesis kept getting out of control due to anger, he had to run to his room and lock his family out while he tried to get them under control. When Jace or Isabelle pissed him off to the point where he wanted to kill them, he had to run to his room to cool down.

"Who else knows?" Alec said, and the strange objects pointed to the ground again.

"Nobody, just me." Maryse answered. Something in her voice told Alec that she wasn't lying.

Alec looked at the ground. "How did you find out?"

"The lights flickered when you cried after you broke your arm. It healed instantly." Maryse said and shrugged. "After I gave birth to you, your eyes were fully red. I freaked out, but your eyes were fine." Alec cringed. "Then when you were two, your toys kept floating in mid-air and you were looking at them and smiling. When you dropped things from your high chair, the stuff stopped falling and kept floating back to you."

Alec didn't remember that stuff at all. "I don't believe that." He was being unreasonable, he knew that.

Maryse rolled her eyes. "When you were fourteen, you wanted a cookie. I turned around and it was floating towards you. You turned around and I stole it."

Alec remembered that clearly. He was trying to use telekinesis to steal a cookie. His mom in return stole it. He figured his mother knew something. He just wasn't sure what it was.

"Oh." Alec replied and looked at the ground. The sharp objects pointed downwards again and embedded themselves in the floor.

The only sound was the rain slapping against the window. Alec wasn't sure if he caused the rain or if it cloudy when he walked back to the Institute.

Alec looked down at the circle of sharp objects and walked over to his mother. He hugged her.

Maryse gave a small gasp of surprise and hugged her son back. The two hugged each other, Alec finally letting himself cry. At least he wasn't adopted.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Maryse asked.

Alec sniffled. "Yeah. I hear a voice in my head. He tells me that I'm Wrath and, not sure when, says that I will one day rule Hell."

Maryse's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She still patted her son on the back. "We'll take this with small steps. Small steps." She now knew why her son seemed to live in fear.

She knew one thing; she will let the Clave take her son away after going through her first.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I needed to make this a chapter. Maryse and Alec needed to talk, with sharp objects in the room, spinning uncontrollably, and Alec that has uncontrollable rage. What fun for Maryse? She's lucky she made it out alive and glad that her son finally talked to her about what's bothering him.

Alec's is the deadly sin Wrath. Now does it all make sense? I hope so.

At least Maryse still loves her son. I mean, she practically raised him, so she loves him. At least she cared about her son, more than Jocelyn ever did for Sebastian.

Right now, I feel a little bad for Alec, he'll inherit Hell one day. But I don't care, they're my tools for this story.


	6. Chapter 6

"I need to ask you something."

Alec started thinking about all the bad things he'd done recently. Almost snapping his dad's neck with telekinesis, robbing a gas station of chips, dip, salsa, cookies, almost impaling his mother with sharp objects, using telekinesis to hurl his cars into his friends, nearly beating three guys to death, and beating a little girl vampire to death was to name a few.

"I didn't do it." Alec replied, holding his hands up in surrender. He turned around to see Magnus standing, looking furious. "Never argue with an idiot. He will only bring you down to his level and beat you with experience. And yes I'm talking about Jace."

Alec went back to looking at the jewelry that was considering buying for Annabel's birthday. He looked at the owl necklace and best friend heart necklaces. He looked at the charms on a bracelet.

"When will you get your stuff out of my apartment?" Magnus snapped out.

"I'm busy." Alec shrugged and looked at the jewelry.

He could tell Magnus rolled his eyes. It was more like a seventh power or something. "Busy doing what? Shopping for jewelry?" Magnus snapped out.

"Why waste your time hunting me down? Couldn't you I don't know? Create a portal and send my stuff to my room? Besides, I'm looking for something to give Annabel for her birthday." Alec replied and shrugged. He looked at the owl necklace and grabbed it.

"Who's Annabel?" Magnus asked, a little curious.

"A friend." Alec said and shrugged. He went to the cashier and put it on the table.

"Is this for your girlfriend?" The woman asked and smiled.

Alec stood there, feeling a little awkward. "Sure." He made sure to drag the word out a little longer. "Let's go with that." He grinned and paid for the necklace.

"I hope she likes it." The cashier said, wrapping the little box in a small bag.

Alec nodded. "Yeah, me too." He grabbed the box and walked off. Magnus followed after him. Alec turned towards his ex. "Why are you following me?"

* * *

Jace was walking along the alley to the Institute. He wasn't sure where the hell Alec was at. He noticed a girl with green eyes and blonde hair with blue streaks. She was standing in the alley, near a dumpster.

She was wearing a blue dress with a bit of frills. She had blue nail polish. He wasn't sure why, but she was highly attractive for someone who looked really bland.

She smiled and gave him come hither fingers. Reasons unknown, Jace did just that. He had a girlfriend for crying out loud.

The girl smiled and Jace found himself wanting her more. As Jace neared her, something came out of nowhere, and kicked the girl to the ground.

Whatever spell Jace was in, was broken as he gathered his senses. He looked up to see Alec standing there.

"Rachel! What the fuck are you doing?" Alec snapped out. Rachel made this is weird hissing and growling sound. Apparently Alec was able to know what she was talking about. "My brother." She made that weird sound again. "I don't blame you. When you're around him, you have a shit load of temptations." Rachel made that sound again. "No." He walked over to Rachel, grabbed her arms, and walked down to the other end of the alley with her. They turned left and Jace stood there confused.

"What just happened?" Jace said, and the last lingering image of Rachel on the ground, faded from his memory.

* * *

In the mall, Magnus found himself walking up in a janitor's closet. The door opened and Magnus looked at the surprised worker.

"How did I end up here?" Magnus asked. He remembered walking into the mall and then later, walking up here.

"Uhh," The worker replied, staring at Magnus in confusion.

* * *

Five hours later, Alec walked back in the Institute his shirt and pants have blood on them.

Jace appeared and looked at his brother.

"What happened to you?" Jace asked, and Alec looked at his brother.

"Weirder things have happened to me." Alec replied and went into his room.

Jace stared after his brother. "Okay then." He frowned. He remembered something, but it was a little fuzzy. He was walking to the Institute, but something happened in between, he just couldn't remember.

* * *

Alec washed the blood off his arms and took his shirt off. Dried blood was all over his torso. He groaned and washed it off.

He wouldn't necessarily call it rough sex; he would call it sex and then murder. Apparently he didn't like it when people tried to murder him while in the middle of sex.

_Yeah, I would hate it too, if someone tried murdering me while having sex._ The voice said in Alec's head.

_Great, you're back again._ Alec replied.

_Oh Alexander, you crack me up._ The voice said and Alec rolled his eyes. _Yeah, keep rolling your eyes, you might find a brain._

_Dude!_ Alec replied back and wanted to bash his head against the mirror. He knew it would be no use. He would just heal and he'll have more blood to wash off.

_Wouldn't it be better to take a shower?_ The voice replied.

_You want to see me naked now? You should buy me a hamburger. No ketchup please._ Alec retorted to the voice. The voice had no reply to that. _I win._

* * *

Fire licked up to somewhere, since there was no top. Well if there was one, Alec couldn't see it since it was far up to see. The air smelt sulfuric, smoky, and there was smells of rotting meat, and burning flesh. There were screams, people laughing evilly, and the sounds of blades hitting rock. The sky was dark and the grass was black. Everything had a red haze to it.

Three people tied him to cold slabs of rock. It was surprising because the rocks were cold, but everything else was hot. It would've been a relief but it wasn't.

They tied Alec's wrists and ankles down with straps. Alec couldn't see who it was, since they were just black masses.

"What are you going to do to me?" Alec asked and looked around. Alec saw Jared in the corner eating something golden. He saw Rachel getting covered in fire and brimstone. He looked over to see Megan eating toads, snakes, and rats.

Alec noticed Craig on a broken wheel, getting spun around. He saw Annabel getting dragged into a tank with water. He looked over to see Jason getting thrown into a pit of snakes.

Alec looked up to see light glint off of an ax and it was brought down on his limbs. Alec resisted the urge to scream.

* * *

Alec shot up on the couch in the library. He was shaking and breathing heavily. His heart was pounding. That dream was so real. He could still see the fire, the black sky, grass, and friends getting punished for their sins. He could still hear the screams, laughing, and the blades hitting stone.

Alec rubbed his eyes and felt sweat trickling down his face.

"What the actual fuck?" Alec asked no one. He put his head back on the pillow. He didn't want to go back to sleep to have that, what were they called, lucid dreams? He didn't want to have that lucid dream again.

* * *

A/N: Alec had a nightmare. He was picturing his friends getting punished in Hell.

Envy's punishment was to be dumped in cold water. Annabel was dumped in cold water.

Gluttony's punishment was to eat snakes, toads, and rats. Megan was forced to eat rats, snakes, and toads.

Greed's punishment was to eat molten gold. Jared was forced to eat molten gold.

Lust's punishment was to be covered in fire and brimstone. Rachel was covered in fire and brimstone.

Pride's punishment was to be put on a breaking wheel to get their limbs crushed. Craig was on the breaking wheel.

Sloth's punishment was to be thrown in a pit of snakes. Jason was thrown in a pit of snakes.

Wrath's punishment was to be dismembered alive. Alec was dismembered alive.

I did my research to get the punishments in Hell just right.

Alec knocked Magnus unconscious, erased Magnus's memories of meeting him, and stuffed him in a closet.

Rachel was trying to seduce Jace and then kill him.

Chapter seven will be the last chapter. I'm sorry. I'm working on a sequel to this.

I have this other idea for another fanfic, but I'm not sure if that will pull through yet.

Love it? Hate it? Give me your thoughts please.


	7. Chapter 7

Alec told his six friends the 'lucid dream' he had. Megan was eating some candy bars, Rachel was braiding her hair and removing the braid, Jared and Craig walked close together, Annabel and Jason walked together.

"So, they dismembered—" Alec started to say and noticed smoke in the air. They followed it, to see the Cabin on fire. Megan dropped her candy bars on the ground in horror. They just stared in horror.

Annabel stuck both arms out, she spun in a circle and water came out of the air. Annabel splashed the water onto the fire. The fire was put out, but there was more fire.

Annabel did the same motion a few more times until the fire was put out.

"Who did that?" Annabel asked. "Why would they do that?"

Alec shrugged and felt anger rise in his body. Then again, he always felt angry all the time. He swore to Hell that whoever burned their Cabin; he will hunt them down, and kill them. That was a promise he wanted to keep.

Alec looked at the charred remains of the Cabin and found a note on the widow pane, that somehow avoided getting wet or catching on fire.

He unfolded the paper.

**I know what you are. I'm going to send you back to Hell where you belong.**

There was no signature or anything.

Craig appeared right behind Alec, standing a little to close for comfort. "What does it say?"

Alec looked at Craig. "Dude, back up. I need some space."

"I'll give you whatever you want." Craig said and Alec backed away from him a little.

From the corner of his eye, Alec saw Jared giving him a dirty look, like he was the one hitting on Craig, not the other way around.

Alec folded the note and put it back in his pocket. "Okay, so someone—" He was interrupted when an angel blade flew and embedded itself in the grass near his feet. He frowned, and more blades started flying towards them.

They backed up and looked to see who was throwing the blades.

"Hey, let's go!" Jason said and they ran through the forest. They knew that Jason didn't like running but he was a still pretty fast runner. Well he got third place in the mile runs at school, but still that's fast for him.

They ended up getting split up, except for Jared and Craig. After five minutes, they ended up getting split up too; well Craig was the one who turned away from Jared, unnoticed.

* * *

Alec woke up on a couch, with bloodstains on his shirt. He sat up and looked around, realizing he was in Magnus's apartment. He remembered an alley and had gotten barricaded in a corner by three people. He fought and then lights out for him. Again.

"Good you're up." Magnus replied. Alec rolled his eyes. When people wake up, the person waiting for them always says that, as if they were waiting for them to die in their sleep or something.

Most people would've asked a stupid question like, 'what happened' and expect the person that found them to know what the hell what happened, without wondering if they got raped or something.

"Okay." Alec said and sat up. "What am I doing here?" He rubbed his head.

"Well I found you passed out in an alley, covered in blood." Magnus said. "I was going to heal you, but you were already healed." He was staring at a piece of paper.

"Oh." Alec replied.

_Why do we always have to be near alleys or something?_ Alec thought.

_You expect me to have the answers?_ The voice replied.

_Great. You're back again._ Alec snapped back. _Well, you're my 'father.' So you must have all the answers._

Alec realized he ignored Magnus, when he noticed that his ex had his arms crossed and glaring at him. The note was crumpled in one hand. "What?"

"What is the meaning of this note?" Magnus asked and held out the paper.

Alec looked at it. "You went through my pockets? Who the hell does that?" He felt a little violated at the thought that Magnus went through his pockets for no reason.

* * *

Annabel, Rachel, Jason, and Megan meet up at Megan's house sweaty and breathing heavily. Jason threw himself on the couch, falling asleep. Megan went to the kitchen to get some food.

At different times they got text messages that Jared and Craig were fine. But Alec still hadn't text them yet and that worried them.

* * *

Again, Magnus woke up in a closet, with no memory of how he got there. If it was due to alcohol, he had to quit.

* * *

Alec texted his friends that he was okay as he headed back to the Institute.

He stopped walking and felt something was off. He grinned and turned around, kicking Sebastian in the stomach, sending the guy flying into a street light, denting it.

"Dude, you suck." Alec said and felt the anger rising again. He shoved it down.

Sebastian scowled and Alec blocked the punch that Sebastian threw at him. Alec grabbed Sebastian's arm and twisted it. He grabbed Sebastian's other arm and did the same thing. Alec kneed the guy in the stomach. "You're a pathetic excuse for a demon." He shoved Sebastian into the fence of the alley. Sebastian came at Alec again, only to get punched in the face.

Alec punched Sebastian one more time, sending the guy to the ground. Alec looked at Sebastian. "You're one pathetic loser." Alec kicked the guy in the face. He stood there, considering snapping Sebastian's neck, with his hands or with his telekinesis. This guy ripped of an angel's wings, brainwashed Jace, tried to rape Clary, murdered his little brother, tried to kill Isabelle, and possible killed many other people for fun.

_You're Wrath! Finish him!_ The voice ordered and Alec had no choice since he was a deadly sin after all. Alec did just that, with an extra hard kick to the neck, satisfied when he heard the bones breaking. He walked back to the Institute, dragging Sebastian by his leg. He made sure to drag Sebastian's body through glass, rocks, and holes too.

* * *

A/N: I decided that for once, Alec would be the one to kill Sebastian, not Jace, Clary, or Isabelle. Also Alec's a Shadowhunter, so he should be able to hear Sebastian walk up and avoid getting jumped from behind.

I thought it was funny that Alec fought Sebastian without breaking a sweat and with annoyance, as if Sebastian was a fly. It was Alec's powers coming into play here.

Who thought it was funny that I made Alec drag Sebastian's body by the ankle when he would've used his telekinesis or some other method, like teleporting? I thought it would've been funny.

This is the end of The Seven. Don't worry, another story will come up, with Alec and the other six. Hopefully I can make Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Magnus, Maryse, Robert, and the other six characters will have a larger role.

Give me your thoughts please.


End file.
